1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a manufacturing method for marking code or barcode products, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method for producing engraved sheets having lens arrays located thereon in pre-selected areas, wherein the lens arrays and the remaining portions create a readable marking code or barcode pattern for use in conjunction with present code indicia scanning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical reader-scanner systems are used world wide to track almost all aspects of commerce. The systems operate as data input systems by reading marking codes or barcodes imprinted on packaged items or surfaces. Such systems are, for example, being used in businesses for inventory control, retail sales, shipping information, product tracking, etc. There are currently several encodation systems used in modern barcode symbology design i.e., “Binary” encoding and (“n,k”) encoding. Each have their advantages and disadvantages. Generally speaking, (n,k) encoding is more space efficient, whereas Binary encoding is more tolerant of printing imperfections. Further, there are many types of barcode schemes known and used for encoding machine—readable information in accordance with existing standards. For example, existing schemes include, but are not limited to, Code 128, EAN 128, Codabar, the EAN 8 and 13 series, the ISBN series, the ISSN series, ITF, the JAN 8 and 13 series, Pharmacode, the UPC-A and -E series, Plessy and code 39.
Generally, all the above systems function in a similar manner. For purposes of example only and referring now to FIG. 1, the most commonly used barcode symbology in the United States, the UPC-A barcode scheme, is shown. The UPC-A symbol 100 encodes eleven digits 110 of numeric (0 through 9) message data along with a trailing check digit 112, for a total of twelve digits of barcode data. In addition, there are human readable digits 114 printed within the barcode 100. Generally, the UPC-A barcode 100 is divided into seven areas: left guard pattern 116, the number system 118, the manufacturer code 120, the center guard pattern 122, the product code 124, the check digit 112, and the right guard pattern 126. Typically, the number system digit 118 is printed on the left of the barcode 100, the check digit 112 is printed on the right, and the manufacturer code 120 and product code 124 are printed intermediate the number system digit 118 and the check digit 112. Although the UPC-A symbol 100 is continuous, the left and right halves, divided by the center guard 122, can be independently decoded.
Digits used in the barcode 100 are coded as a sequence of two bars and two spaces within a space seven modules wide. Bar and space widths may be 12, 3, or 4 modules wide. This results in twenty possible bar-space combinations. Ten of these patterns are used for left odd party digits and ten are used for right even parity digits. The left digits always start with a space, while the right digits always start with a bar. Table 1 illustrates the bar space combination for the associated numbers.
TABLE 1Left DigitsRight DigitsOdd ParityEven ParityS B S BB S B S03 2 1 13 2 1 112 2 2 12 2 2 122 1 2 22 1 2 231 4 1 11 4 1 141 1 3 21 1 3 251 2 3 11 2 3 161 1 1 41 1 1 471 3 1 21 3 1 281 2 1 31 2 1 393 1 1 23 1 1 2
The left guard pattern 116, the center guard pattern 122 and the right guard pattern 126 consist of two vertical lines, a bit taller or larger than the other bars. They do not, however, contribute to the actual code 100. Rather, they serve as an indicator of division for the code indicia.
The number system digit 118 is a single digit that identifies the type of product that the symbol 100 represents. Table 2 indicates the various number systems and their uses:
TABLE 2Number SystemDescription0Regular UPC codes1Reserved2Weight items marked at a store3National Drug/Health related code4No format restrictions, in store on non-food items5Coupons6Reserved7Regular UPC codes8Reserved9Reserved
The manufacturer code 120 consists of five numbers (and corresponding bars) that identifies the product's manufacturer. The product code 124, like the manufacturer code 120, consists of five numbers (and corresponding bars) to identify the product. Finally, the check digit 112 is a single digit used to verify the barcode 100 when it is scanned by a code reading apparatus (not shown). The check digit 112 is value based on a weighting of the other digits in the code 100. To determine the value of the check digit 112, the following procedure is used:3*(Σ digits in even positions)+(Σ digits in odd positions)=multiple of 10By way of example, in a UPC-A barcode number “03600029145X” where X is the check digit, X is calculated by adding the odd-numbered digits (0+6+0+2+1+5=14), multiplying by three (14*3=42), adding the even numbered digits (42+3+0+0+9+4=58) and subtracting from the next-higher multiple of 10 (60−58=2). The check digit 112 is thus two.
In order to scan the barcodes, various physical devices may be employed. In some case a fixed scanner is used, wherein the product is passed over the scanner. In others, a handheld scanner is passed over the code thereby reading the same. In either case, a low powered scanning laser, such as a helium-neon laser, provides a coherent beam of monochromatic light. The use of this type of light source provides the high level signal-to-noise ration necessary for processing that is unavailable from other sources. The light beam is directed to a scanner mechanism which generates an optical scan pattern at a window in, for example, a check-out counter. One example of such an optical reader-scanner system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,710 entitled System For Decoding Barcode to Shepardson et al.
The actual identification of the barcode symbol is made by electronically analyzing the signals generated by the light beam that is reflected back from the package surface to an optical detector. The output of the detector then goes to electronic circuitry and is continuously analyzed for the symbol coded content.
When the high speed movement of the light beam crosses the light and dark bars of a symbol code, a specific pulse train waveform is generated. The characteristics of this waveform are established by the width of the individual light and dark bars and by the speed of the sweep. If the electronic circuitry determines that the symbol is valid and positive identification of the symbol is made, the signal is passed onto a controller of the system. This output signal provides the address for the memory bank location where the instructions for billing and receipt recording of that symbol are stored.
If the symbol is not valid, i.e., has been tampered with, altered, damaged, or is simply not readable due to print quality, etc., the positive identification cannot be made and a no-reading visual or audio alarm is typically sounded. This notifies the user that a visual identification and a manual entry must be made.
Prior art teaches that existing UPC symbol codes are manufactured to be scanned by the above described physical devices by printing dark bars on a white, reflective background, such as paper or other suitable substrate, with marking means such as inks of a black color or some other dull color. Historically, this necessitated the use of white labels having black indicia printed thereon, with said labels being attached to the wrapping or container of the associated commercial product. As the use of such a label can be unsightly and detract from the overall appeal of a packaged product, other methods of using barcodes are desired. Further, while it is desirable for every barcode to be printed to exacting specifications in order to allow for a maximum tolerance of noise and other distortions during the scanning process, in practice the printing process can introduce a variety of imperfections, many of these resulting from imperfections in the paper (or other substrate) that the barcode is printed upon. These substrate imperfections, such as bleeding, ink spread and the like, may introduce random errors in the positions of the edges that separate dark bars from light spaces within the barcode, thereby resulting in erroneous marking codes.
If the wrapping or container of a product provided has a suitable reflective background, however, the black code indicia could be printed directly on the wrapping or container. The printing has the same resulting imperfections as noted above. Further, this method requires multiple printing stations if the trade-dress and/or printed designs were not in black. More specifically, a printing system is required which includes one or more stations for imprinting the colored trade dress designs and at least one additional station for imprinting the coded material in black. Moreover, the black code still detracts from the overall aesthetic quality of the finished product.
Accordingly, industry has strived to blend code indicia such as UPC indicia into the trade dress and/or packaging of an item to thereby enhance the aesthetic quality of the packaged product or item, but to as well avoid the need for additional printing stations. For example, one method is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,094 entitled Substrate Having Colored Indicia Thereon For Read-out By Infrared Scanning Apparatus to Murphy et al. which discloses the addition of certain metallic compounds to colored inks in order to effect the desired improvements in the infrared absorption characteristics of the ink. Thus, when code indicia are printed with colored inks on a reflective background, a sufficient contrast in reflectance is obtained so that the code can be successfully read. A problem arises, however, when the package does not provide a suitable reflective background of sufficient size on which to print the symbol. In such instances, the return to using labels imprinted with the symbol has been necessary, with its aesthetic disadvantages.
Additionally, a printing of the desired barcode in a negative mode has been attempted where the trade dress is of a white reflective color and the background provided by the item offers little reflectance. By “negative mode” is meant that the actual printed indicia act as the reflective background of the code symbol and the spaces or voids between the printed indicia, which show the absorptive background, are the non-reflective or absorptive portion of the code symbol. Disadvantageously, ones trade dress color is not always reflective in the appropriate wavelength region. In particular, the afore-discussed technique cannot be used when the trade dress color is red, a color which is not capable of being read by conventional scanning apparatus. Finally, as more packages are being wrapped in plastic film for improved aesthetics, such as barrier properties and safety in packaging, it is increasingly difficult to read the bar code through the plastic film.
It is therefore apparent, that there exists a need in the art for a manufacturing method which produces engraved marking codes without the necessity of labels comprising printed ink. Further, there is a need in the art for a manufacturing method for producing engraved sheets having lens arrays located thereon in pre-selected areas, wherein the lens arrays and the remaining portions thereof create a readable marking code pattern for use in conjunction with present code indicia scanning apparatus.